the road trip return
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver came back to their road trip when their friends and family needed their help. Imagination of their come back on one short OS. Olicity Fluff! (Don't kill me for the language mistakes, I live in France and my English is basic. A big thank you to my cousin who help me in this! You're so kind) Enjoy your read! :D


**The Road trip return**

 **Felicity and Oliver came back to their road trip when their friends and family needed their help.**

 **Imagination of their come back on one short OS. Olicity Fluff! (Don't kill me for the language mistakes, I live in France and my English is basic. A big thank you to my cousin who help me in this! You're so kind)**

 **Enjoy your read! :D**

* * *

The happy couple was in front of Thea's door.

Oliver was pressing Felicity against the wall with desire, before saying:

" _Ready to come back?_

The young woman gave him an intense look.

 _\- More then ever, if we were together. Even if the idea to have to share you with Starling City makes me jealous…_

They made out multiple minutes again. Then, they put a decent distance between us and rang to the door. Thea jumped in Oliver's arms.

 _\- Ollie, finally there you are! Everybody is here!_

The young sister took Felicity in her arms.

 _\- Happy to see you"._

The IT girl made a move nervously and took Oliver's hand. When she saw her friends, a wild smile illuminated her face.

* * *

After the dinner, the team was sitting in the living room and was talking about the reason of Oliver and Felicity's return.

" _Sorry to bother you, but this son of b**** is a pain in the a**!_ Digg said.

 _\- It's ok John and it's a pleasure to see all of you again,_ the IT girl said with a smile. The Arrow was sitting by her side, a hand on her thigh.

Their friends noticed the proximity of the two lovers.

 _\- So…How's your road trip going?_ Laurel asked with a genuine smile.

Oliver looked at the beautiful blonde next to him, and then he answered:

 _\- More than_ _fine._

 _\- Perfect!_ Thea said. _I'm really glad for the two of you. So, you're going to live together?!_

Felicity blushed instantly and Oliver laughed to see his girl so embarrassed.

 _\- Yes Speedy, we're going to live together. If it does not bother you, we're going to stay here until we find a home._

 _\- I told you on the phone, it's ok. My home is your home. And we're going to know each other better!_ She said with a smile to Felicity.

 _\- With pleasure Thea_ , the young woman answered _._

 _\- And I want to know everything about your love escape!_

 _\- Well, it's not I hate this conversation but what about talking about Damien Darhk now?!_ Oliver said in order to change the subject.

The team explained to them the treat of Damien Darhk. They talked about Starling City and the criminals they put in Iron Heights. Then they talked about Palmer Technology's explosion, witch happened after their trip.

 _\- Any news about Ray?_ Felicity asked a little sad.

 _\- No unfortunately, but I've got something for you Felicity,_ Laurel said before gave her some papers.

Felicity looked at her friend with surprise. Then she read the papers. The young woman was astonished.

 _\- Everything is ok, Felicity?_

 _\- I've never signed this!_

 _\- Apparently, you did,_ Laurel said.

The IT girl took a look at the paper's date. Then she understood:

 _\- It's unbelievable! I thought this is basic papers, I would never accept that!_

 _\- But you signed that^^_ Thea said

 _\- Explain me please?!_ Oliver asked.

Felicity breathed in before turning in front of the young man, and said to him:

 _\- The last time we travelled to Nanda Parbat to destroy the virus, Ray asked me to sign some papers as usual…apparently he made me the new CEO of Palmer Technology!_

 _\- The transfer of power is effective immediately,_ Laurel said to a surprised Oliver.

 _\- I can't do this!_ the beautiful panicked blonde said.

The Arrow turned himself to her and took her in his arms.

 _\- Felicity, you can do this and you're going to be a brilliant CEO._

 _\- But it was your enterprise! It was your legacy!_

 _\- Felicity, you were Oliver's executive assistant when he was CEO, then you became vice president when Ray takes the control of the company. You're the perfect person for the job,_ said Digg.

Felicity tried to calm herself down.

 _\- I need time to make a decision. I'm not coming back for that. The bad guys, yay! Become CEO, no!_

Everybody laughed, Oliver the first.

 _\- Sweetheart, whatever the decision you'll make, I'll support you._ Then the young men gave her an intense and passionate kiss.

\- OH, wow! This is going to be like that with you now, guys?!" John said with amusement.

The couple separates each other with laugh.

* * *

In two hours, they found, with the help of an enthusiastic Felicity behind her laptop, information on Damien Darhk. They finished talking about the plan's details, when Oliver looked at Felicity, who was leaning on him, tired. He touched her cheek delicately.

" _Felicity, the journey was long, you're tired._

 _\- No, it's ok, I want to stay with you._

 _\- Don't worry; I'll be return to Lyla and Sarah. They give you a kiss by the way,_ the former soldier said.

 _\- Me too. I have to go to the precinct to see my dad,_ Laurel said.

 _\- Tell him hello for me",_ the IT girl said.

Everybody left the loft. After wish a goodnight to his sister, Oliver passed his older room. He heard Felicity taking her shower.

Only God knows what it takes to the Arrow not to join her in there. He would give her a single moment. The evening had been intense and exhausting.

But Oliver was happy to come back here. He was stopped in his thoughts by the IT girl. She wore tiny blank top and violet lace panties. She put her hand on his chest and kissed him.

" _Are you ok, Oliver?_

 _\- The evening was a little bit long. And you?_ He said and was touching her cheek.

 _\- I'm fine, I think…CEO…me? Do you believe that?!_

 _\- Well, when you're work for me, I think it was you the boss…ouch!_

Felicity slapped his chest.

 _\- Mr. Queen, you make me crazy!_

 _\- And you, Mrs. Queen, you make me lose my mind…_ he answered and pressed himself again her body. _We'll make a terrific return together, I have no doubt. But, are you sure you would keep our wedding secret? I need to yell to the entire city that I married an extraordinary, beautiful and intelligent woman…_

Felicity laughed.

 _\- Be patient honey. You need to tell your sister the news! It will be difficult. She will be so pissed that you told her nothing!_

 _\- At one condition: if you tell the news to your mother^^_

 _\- Ok, you're making a point. We will tell them soon._

 _\- It's not going to be easy to keep the secret with…all those men…who don't stop…undressed you with their eyes;_ he said and dropped kisses in the neck of the IT girl.

Felicity felt the temperature change in the room. God damn, her husband is so hot!

 _\- And it's not going to be easy to see you climb in the Salmon Ladder and wear your new so sexy Arrow's suit. It's going to be weird not to wear my wedding ring. I'm sure all the women will travel their eyes on your beautiful, muscular body._

 _\- Jealous Mrs. Queen?_ the young man said, one eyebrow up.

 _\- I'm happy to have you, Oliver Jonas Queen and I'm ready to face the future with you."_

The married couple made love multiple times that night without care about tomorrow. Together, they felt themselves very strong, prepared to face the happy and sad moments.


End file.
